Kayla Renae Shiori
Armor: ''' '''Weapons/psionics: Money/Funds: * Blacksmithing: * Bowyering: * Cybernetics: * Fletching: * Genetics: * Gunsmithing: * Horsemanship: Novice * Leatherworking: * Mechatronics: * Musketeering: * Swordsmanship: Saves: Combat Skills: Technological Skills: Stealth Skills: Psionic Skills: Misc. Skills: Racial Traits+Perks: (Add more as you need) Hobbies: 1) dancing 2) singing 3) reading Fears: 1) not being able to build a life for herself 2) That the world will forever be stuck in the dark ages 3) getting attached to others then losing them Likes: 1) books 2) peace and quiet 3) being relaxed, (like just t-shit and panties with a good book on a quiet night kinda relaxed) Dislikes: 1) rude people 2) violence 3) ignorance Character Bio+Description: Physical Description Kayla stands at 5' with a average figure, but still decently curvy around the bust and hips with her heart shaped rear. With a chesty D cup size, this single woman tried to remain in school, her constant running around between school, home, and work giving her a runner's build. Being surprisingly athletic as a side effect, and being a gymnast in her earlier days, she is rather flexible. With long blonde hair that spreads out instead of being kept straight, usually has some sort of dyed highlight to a large portion of it. It reaches down to the lower back, just long enough to cover a particularly embarrassing tattoo she got one night from too much drinking. It's not the only one, as she sports a second also hidden by her hair at the back of the neck, of a white dove that bares a pair of initials. Finally, Kayla has a very lean yet soft face that frames her emerald green eyes below pencil line style eyebrows. Personality Distant, focused on her work to an obsessive degree, and always frustrated with keeping everything organized and on time. Kayla, in short is a very strong tsundere. She does not open up easily, and even then, not admit it openly. The girl is one to try and deny her feelings about things, more worried about school, and work. Despite the everyday struggle, she's only been made stronger, and very independent in nature. Kayla loves the rain, the cold, and books over movies preferably. There is nothing she hates per say, more just neutral towards if not a preference, but she does try to avoid most thing military due to the death of family and friends who served instead of following the same route as to further their education. Even with past decisions and actions she embarrassingly regrets, she moves forward, and is content with how her life was. History Kayla was born to parents who lived in old world Michigan. The years went by and the family grew, eventually leading to a curiosity that would drive Kayla through her teenage years. Grabbing any jobs she could for cash in her later years, and several regretful decisions later, the girl signed up for classes at the University in the hope of getting away from such small scale work. Eventually into early adult hood, having been finishing her final year, and keeping up a steady job as a pizza delivery girl, the Nell attacked. As the war broke out, she was selected to be frozen, every ounce of her stable and peaceful life now gone, only to wake up in a world of chaos and no idea where to go. Backpack Inventory(C.C): Nightvision goggles (solar charged, 12 hour batteries) Suppressors (modular, fits any weapon) Climbing harnesses Rope (100ft) Leather armor Disposable Active Camouflage +15 sneak Pens Notepads (100 sheets of paper each) 1000 coke 2500 weed